


Obligation

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam tells him he owes his life to McKay, Jack feels obligated to pay McKay a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to _Redemption_  
>  Written for mmom 2011 Day 10

"Good job, Carter," Jack stated as he stepped out of the elevator deep inside the SGC. Carter fell in step beside him as they made their way towards the briefing room.

"Actually, you should thank McKay." Jack gave her a sideways glance without breaking step and she continued on, "He created the subroutine that allowed you to safely eject before the X-302 entered the hyperspace window."

Jack stopped and eyed her carefully. "He did, did he?"

"Yes, sir. Without it you would not have ejected in time." Carter grimaced, and Jack could see the next words were not going to come easily. "You owe him your life."

Jack stared hard at her for another couple of beats before setting off towards the briefing room once more, hearing her hastened steps as she quickly caught up with him. The debriefing was the usual mix of dull and duller, and Jack found his mind wandering back to Carter's words.

_You owe him your life._

He was grateful that McKay was not there to gloat at the debriefing, having been sent to Area 51 as soon as the Earth was safe once more. Yet, the thought nagged at him because he had written off McKay when the selfish, loud-mouthed and arrogant scientist had given up on Teal'c in the Stargate buffer. By the time the meeting was over, Jack had decided that he owed McKay at least a thank you, and even though Hammond raised both eyebrows in surprise, he agreed to let Jack pay a visit to Area 51.

When Jack stepped off the Air Force transport plane, he grimaced at the wall of heat coming off the Nevada desert and almost sagged in relief when he reached the air conditioned interior of the base. With his latest planet-saving triumph still uppermost in everyone's mind, gaining access to McKay's laboratory proved easy and he wandered in nonchalantly, leaning against the wall just inside the heavy-duty blast door. McKay was easy to locate by sound alone, and Jack had to admit that McKay certainly had some inventive phrases for putting his staff in their place. One of them stormed right past Jack, flinching when he realized Jack was standing there, and turning back.

"Colonel O'Neill, can I help you?"

"Nah. I'm waiting for McKay to finish...whatever it is he's doing."

The scientist snorted. "I wouldn't bother waiting. You could be here all night."

Jack raised an eyebrow as the scientist scurried off, and decided to take the man's advice. He strode forward.

"Doctor McKay."

"What!?" McKay turned, annoyance turning to confusion. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes. It's me."

McKay snapped his fingers, "O'Toole."

"O'Neill...with two Ls."

The silence lengthened until McKay huffed. "Chop, chop, Colonel. I haven't got all day."

"All day for what?"

"To hear what you need me for."

"I don't need you for anything."

McKay actually looked cute was he was all confused, and Jack imagined his little robot mind going, _does not compute_ over and over until McKay shook his head and gave a puzzled, crooked smile.

"Then if you don't have anything, I'll get right back to..." He thumbed at the rest of the laboratory over his shoulder.

"I'm hear to say thank you...for saving my ass up there," Jack glanced skyward and when he looked back at McKay, he grinned when he found McKay was still looking up at the high vaulted ceiling of his laboratory in confusion. "The X-302 ejection."

Blue eyes widened in understanding and that patent, arrogant smirk lifted one comer of McKay's mouth. "Well I could say it was nothing but even Sam couldn't have coded that in time," he preened but Jack simply carried on staring at him, watching the confusion cloud McKay's eyes at gaining no response. "Um. You're...welcome?"

This time Jack smiled and slapped McKay hard on one broad shoulder, enjoying the way McKay winced. "How about I buy you a drink in the cafeteria?"

McKay had his lips parted in a soft O of confusion.

"...And cake."

That seemed to break the spell, and Jack saw an avaricious gleam cross the suddenly predatory face, sending an equal sudden flash of desire racing through Jack. But McKay never noticed as all his attention seemed to be focused on the prospect of cake. Jack placed an arm around McKay's broad shoulders and led him out of the laboratory, strangely elated to discover he had one important thing in common with McKay.

***

Hours later, Jack stretched out on the bed in the quarters they had assigned him for the night, and he wasn't surprised when his hand drifted down to rub his groin as his thoughts returned to McKay. The man was still an asshole in so many ways, but Jack had tuned out the nonstop chatter, focusing on the movement of his lips rather than his words. As his hand drew out his heavy cock, shoving aside his boxers, Jack imagined that mouth widening to take him in; imagined those lips wrapping around his cock, sliding down the length of his cock, wet and warm. He imagined those agile hands touching him intently; one wrapped around the base of his cock, jacking him slowly as that dirty mouth slid up and down, up and down, while the other slid under his t-shirt to rake short, neat finger nails across a sensitive nipple.

Jack came with a gasp, emptying himself into his vision of McKay, feeling the sensation of a throat constricting around his cock, swallowing his release.

When he opened his eyes, his quarters were empty, and his come was growing cold and sticky where it had splattered across his belly. He sighed before dragging himself off the bed and across the small room to the equally small sink. Once clean, Jack flopped back down onto the bed and let the euphoria of good sex draw him down to sleep, and when he awoke in the morning, his cock was happy and eager for more of the same. After all, what harm was a little masturbation fantasy.

At breakfast two hours later, Jack regretted that thought as he watched McKay wrap his mouth around a sausage, wondering how he was going to cross the busy cafeteria to catch his early flight back to Cheyenne Mountain, with the stiffest hard-on tenting his pants.

END


End file.
